


Sexual Healing

by MA_96



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Lessons in Sex, M/M, there's a first time for everything i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_96/pseuds/MA_96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's race doesn't work out and Max finds a way of taking his mind off it.<br/>This pair was meant to be a one-off, but won't leave me alone. Can follow on from 'That Winning Feeling' but works on its own too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Healing

Monaco; the circuit every driver wants to win at. The weekend had been going so well, but Daniel was still cursing at the error which had cost him what would have been a clear-cut win. He did his interviews, then went back to his motorhome. He didn’t want to speak to his team, didn’t want to hear their reasons why his stop had gone so wrong; he just wanted peace and privacy. It had barely been half an hour when his phone rang from his coat pocket. Picking it up, he saw it was a message from Max. The two hadn’t had a chance to see each other after the race, and Daniel wasn’t really in the mood to talk about it, but he found it hard to say no to Max. After all, the young Dutchman hadn’t done anything to offend him, so he quickly typed a response and went to get changed.

A short while later, Daniel met Max at a hotel away from the paddock and press, fresh from the shower. They ordered drinks, assured that nobody would be told they were there, and went up to the room Max had sweet-talked his way into having. Sitting on the luxury armchairs, the pair waited for their drinks before beginning to speak, the younger careful of what he said. 

“Have you spoken to the guys yet? I heard you’re not happy with them” he asked cautiously.

The Australian shook his head, running his hands down his face. “I don’t want to see them yet. I could have won, but no. One fucking pit stop, thirteen seconds, that was what cost me that win” he sighed.

Max took a drink of his beer, remembering how his weekend had gone. Crash in qualifying, crash in the race. No points at all to show for the ground he made up from starting in the pit lane. He saw the despair in Daniel’s expression, knowing how hurt he was. The weekend shouldn’t have ended like this, but now it couldn’t be changed.

“I’m sorry, Daniel. I know how much getting pole meant to you. We all wanted to see you convert it to a win” he reassured, placing a hand on the other man’s knee. 

Daniel flinched, gritting his teeth. Inside, he felt furious, but it wasn’t Max’s fault. “Shame not all of us could make it work. Not aiming that at you of course” he replied.

There was a pause, during which the Australian relaxed himself. He couldn’t keep up his unimpressed attitude, not given how close he and Max had become. He looked over at the younger man and saw a shy smile. Then it hit him why they were here in the hotel. Max wanted to help him let go of some of the feelings from the race, put a positive finish on his weekend. He smiled back, the negativity slowly dissipating as Max stood up and moved closer, sitting on his lap.

“You were so kind to me last time, now I want to return the gesture” the Dutchman murmured, his hands resting on his thighs.

Daniel’s expression softened and he leant back. “You don’t have to do this…” he said softly, feeling hands toy with the hem of his shirt. Heck, he never had Max down as such a tease. Last time had been a matter of kissing and hand-jobs, but this was something a little different.

“I want to” Max hummed, running his hands up Daniel’s sides, relishing the quiet moan it drew. The skin under his touch was hot, both soft and firm when he pressed down. “Please?”

Daniel didn’t need much persuasion, finally remembering he had use of his own hands, pulling Max a little closer. They spent a while slowly mapping each other’s bodies under their thin cotton shirts, Max leaning forward to press kisses to the side of his teammate’s neck. He could hear the older man’s breathing hitch or feel his hands freeze occasionally, finding the courage the nip at the skin until Daniel tilted his head back and whined. Whatever happened from now, it wasn’t going to happen on the chair.

-

A few minutes later, they’d wandered over to the bedroom and kicked the door closed, falling onto the bed with arms round each other. In the short walk, Max had shed his shirt and was fumbling with his fly. Daniel was doing the same, eventually giving up in favour of letting Max do it, hurriedly tossing their clothes over the side of the bed. 

“I, uh…slow down, we’ve got all night” Daniel murmured, his mind now totally focused on pleasure. 

Max sat up, cheeks rosy as he straddled the other man’s hips. “Sorry, I just get excited. You’ll feel good after this” he replied nearly breathlessly. 

They hadn’t actually discussed what they were about to do, and Daniel couldn’t bring himself to ask anything. He knew Max was open to experimentation, but sex was entirely different game and he wasn’t sure how to feel about the prospect of being fucked by his much younger teammate.

“It’s okay, I’m nervous too” came Max’s assurance, a pair of almost black glassy eyes looking down at him.

“Have you done this before?” Daniel asked shyly, not quite believing the situation he was in.

Max nodded and ran a finger down the length of the Australian’s chest. “Yes. Have you?” 

Daniel shook his head and sat up. “I tried things alone, but I’ve never, you know, done this with another guy” he admitted.

The Dutchman smiled warmly and took Daniel’s hands in his own, taking their cocks and slowly stroking up and down. All the while, he watched the change show on his teammate’s face; eyes fluttering closed, lips parted, breathing uneven. After a while, Max moved his hands and let Daniel carry on, allowing himself a moment to close the gap and kiss that perfect mouth again. The feeling had Daniel sighing, but his grip never faltered, not even when Max pushed him back against the headboard. 

“Oh god…”

Daniel’s whimper made Max sit up again, moving his hands to his sides. Max then knelt, reaching for a tube on the side cabinet and generously coating his fingers. It took a moment or so for the other man’s mind to catch up again, registering that he’d be the one doing the fucking. He watched Max carefully prepare himself, his body slender and pale in the dim light, muscles quivering from both tension and excitement. When he was done, Max moved to pick up his jeans, pulling a condom from the pocket and tearing the foil with his teeth. He then returned to his position and spat on his hands, roughly jacking Daniel off before rolling the condom down his cock. Then he got up on his knees and shuffled forwards, taking one of Daniel’s hands.

“Trust me” Max whispered, lowering himself.

Daniel watched until he felt Max take him in, the sheer tightness and heat sending his already racing mind into overdrive. He couldn’t hear anything anymore; all he could feel was heat, until Max’s ass was back on his thighs. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the tension in the young man’s body, legs shivering as he fought to hold steady, waiting for the right time to move.

From Max’s perspective, Daniel had rarely looked so handsome. Every inch of his lean, tanned frame was laid out under him, his cock so satisfying to have, filling him perfectly. The Australian looked wrecked, barely able to keep his eyes fully open. Just as it seemed he was relaxing again, Max shifted his weight forward, hips twitching. It was something he’d done plenty of times before, but with Daniel it felt so right. Like Daniil losing his seat had forced them together, Max could thank the Russian for his mistakes. 

Another moan from the Australian snapped Max’s attention back, leaning close again. Moving just his hips wasn’t enough now, instead slowly beginning to ride the other man properly, up and down in his lap. “Touch me” he teased, nipping at Daniel’s ear, grinning when there was a hiss in response. 

A pair of hands then came up and grasped at his thighs, moving up his sides and over his back before drifting back down again. Max also felt Daniel’s hips move too, pushing up against him, driving him further and deeper, and eventually brushing his most sensitive spot. The young Dutchman barely stifled a wail, sucking kisses to Daniel’s collarbones. Then he was pulled up, closer until their chests touched, the other man bending his knees while bringing Max’s kisses up to his lips again. It was now what they both realised they needed; dirty sex, passion and sweat as they kissed each other over and over. For Daniel, it certainly took his mind off the race, knowing he could hit that spot within Max and make him fall apart.

But the act didn’t last as long as they might have liked, as Max felt himself begin to seize up, getting faster and faster until he came over Daniel’s chest. The Australian followed shortly with a broken sigh, pulling Max closer and holding him down for the moment it took him to find his peak. Then he let him go, the younger man wincing as he lifted himself off and removed the condom, tossing it aside. Then, for a while, there weren’t words to cover how they felt as they sat on the bed together, panting for breath.

“Did I hurt you?” Daniel asked, his voice wrecked.

Max smiled weakly. “You were great” he replied softly. 

Daniel pulled back the duvet, grateful that they weren’t in one of the motorhomes, and got under it. Max slowly followed, curling up against his side. The younger fell asleep quickly, leaving Daniel to contemplate his weekend. He’d speak to the team in due course about that pit stop, but for now he was content to stay in Max’s company. Maybe this would become a regular thing. Maybe they’d end up becoming a couple. But Max was still so young, there was plenty of time to let things fall into place, and Daniel let himself drape an arm over his teammate as he fell into a deserved rest.


End file.
